The Key to Freezers is
by little-unoriginal-monster
Summary: I don't really want to give it away... please read, though! Yuuram.
1. Teach Me How To Jerk

**Own KKM? I wish.**

Yuri was walking through the castle when something caught his attention- better yet, his nose. He followed the scent until it led him to the kitchen where three maids were preparing dinner. Since the demon king was currently trying not to be caught by Gwendal and be thrown into a pile of paperwork, he decided to see what they were cooking. It seemed to be a kind of soup. "Hello, everyone!" Yuri exclaimed, cheerfully. Upon noticing the king's presence, the girls all bowed while collectively and royally greeting him. Yuri nervously laughed, he still wasn't used to so much formality. Then, he got a brilliant idea that would not only hide him from the wrinkled terror, but also occupy him. "Need any help? It smells delicious!"

"Uh.. But M-Majesty…" The blonde one began.

"You're our king! We are very happy to serve you." The redhead added.

"We don't want to trouble you, Your Majesty." The green haired maid concluded.

Yuri walked closer to the table where they were working. "I want to help you girls! It'll be really fun, honest. Don't worry, I know some things from my mom so I won't be a bother… ne?" He looked up at the girls with that charming grin. Of course, they couldn't resist and let him help with their cooking.

Ten minutes of preparing later, the redhead pointed out that they still needed to get the turkey* from the freezer. The double-black gladly offered to go get it, but before he could even step towards the door, a certain blonde prince came stomping in the room.

"There you are! And with GIRLS no less, CHEATER!"

Yuri put up his hands in defense and tried to explain to the angered Wolfram. "I was only helping them cook, Wolf. Nothing else, I promise!"

Wolfram huffed. "Sure. You wanted to be alone with them so you could flirt shamelessly all you wanted. Really Yuri, how do I put up with a cheater like you?" Wolfram shifted his weight while crossing his arms, staring daggers at the king in front of him.

"Jeez, Wolf. Stay here if you want, but I appreciate it if you don't accuse me of random stuff. Plus, I don't want these girls to be more troubled than they already are since I'm here. Please don't get in the way." With that, he left to go get the turkey he almost forgot about.

Wolfram gaped at the insolence of the double-black. How could he think that HE would get in the way? If anything, Wolfram is a better help than that wimp! He'll show him. With this resolve, he quickly marched to catch up with his fiancé.

The freezer's lock was broken, so each time it shut, it would lock the inside. Knowing this thanks to the information the maids gave him before helping, he left it open a crack so that when he got the meat, he could get out safely. Wolfram, however, didn't know any of this and when he opened the freezer, he closed (locked) it behind him.

Yuri turned around sharply with wide eyes. "You- you just-"

Wolfram interrupted, deeming his topic more important. "Now, I need you to know that I don't appreciate-"

"You know… what you j-just did, right?" Yuri asked, slightly having a chill mid-sentence since it was extremely cold in the freezer.

Wolfram, angry that his topic was brushed over, responded innocently. "What? I came in here to have a private conversation about how much of a cheater-"

"Gah! Wolfram! You just locked the door!"

"What?"

"The door locks if you c-close it! We're locked in now…" Yuri slumped down but quickly stood up when he felt the freezing cold hit his bottom.

Wolfram cocked an eyebrow. "Well, I can just blast this door open, you know?" He started to walk towards the door, but was stopped by a hand.

"No! You m-might hurt the girls." Yuri answered. Wolfram was about to retort by saying something like 'Cheater, caring for the girls only', but stopped when he saw the extremely rare serious face Yuri was using. "We can just bang on the door so that they can open it from the other side right?"

Wolfram shrugged as if to say, 'Might as well try'. They both started to pound their fists on the ice cold door while yelling for assistance. The yelling became louder and louder as the time passed and their cries became more desperate. After too much of a long pause inbetween them screaming and pounding and their listening for a response, they decided that the door was too thick and far for anyone to hear. Little did they know, the girls were currently being yelled at by Gwendal for not doing their work since they were gossiping about their king and the blonde prince being so 'lovey-dovey'. The sheer terror of Gwendal made them forget about the boys that were locked in the freezer and made them work harder on setting the table up than the actual food.

"Oh! I think they said s-something about a spare key just in c-case this situation happens?" Yuri remembered in his instruction of the kitchen. He began to look around the freezer for his tiny silver savior. After a few seconds, Wolfram started to help him as well. They searched for a good 10 minutes, but to them, it seemed like an hour. Especially for Yuri who was so cold, he started visibly shivering. He didn't have hot, fiery blood coursing through his veins like a certain fire demon.

Yuri finally stopped looking and turned to Wolfram. "Any new ideas?"

* * *

* they have turkey in Shin Makoku...PSHHH

SutaaFox ~ freezer

yuUrAm-.a.-riwOLf ~ key

Ya y! Thanks to the people who gave the suggestions. And sorry I kinda combined them. They would've been almost the same kind of story and I don't like repeating myself.

Weetwoot~ I'M ON A ROLL XD


	2. Stuff is Messed Up

Confused about the chapter titles? Well, I put my iPod on shuffle and the first two songs that played, I put as the titles. Fun stuff.

* * *

Wolfram just stared at Yuri. How long would the double-black boy last? He was already shivering so it wouldn't be long. Wolfram, on the other hand, felt fine. He could trigger his mazoku whenever he needed it and right now was the perfect time for some fire-y warmth.

"What? Why are you looking at m-me like that-t?" Yuri asked curiously as he finally caught Wolfram's stare. "Oh, d-did you figure out a plan to get us out-t of here?" Now he was just an excited puppy. Yuri wanted to get out of that mini-Antarctica as soon as possible.

Wolfram looked down in embarrassment for being founded out. "The girls will realize they still need the turkey for dinner, right? Why not wait until then?"

"Uh… yeah. We c-can do that." Yuri rubbed his hands together in preparation for possibly staying in the freezer for a long time while still containing the proper heat.

The blonde prince frowned at what he was seeing. Yuri had that 'I'm fine, but not really' expression shown on his face. "Come here."

Yuri looked at him, confused. "Huh?"

"I said 'come here', wimp!"

"W-why-oof!" The king of Shin Makoku was pulled into a gigantic hug. "Wolfram, what are you doing?"

The prince let go of the king, but reached for one of his hands. He laced his finger's with Yuri's right hand's to show how warm he really was. "You stopped stuttering."

With his left, the classic 'arm scratching behind the head' move that Yuri loved so much played out while he agreed. "Oh, I didn't know I was in the first place. I didn't think it was that cold though so you don't have to worry so much."

Wolfram just smiled, still holding his hand with both of his. "Feel better?"

Yuri answered with his awkward laugh and a, "Yeah". He proceeded to show no shame when he snuggled up to Wolfram. "Wow, Wolf! You're really warm! I guess staying in here for a little bit won't be too bad…"

In response, Wolfram's cheeks showed a little pink as he wrapped his arms around his fiancé. He had been waiting for this for a while now and nothing would ruin his little moment.

"I'm sorry. This must be a little weird…'cause I know it's a little weird for me too, but friends can do this, right?"

Except that. He held back a growl that was creeping up his throat. _After so long and you still haven't figured it out? REALLY? _Wolfram screamed in his mind. Frustration filled the blonde prince.

"Eh? Eh? EHHH! HAH…?" Yuri couldn't believe what Wolfram had just done. Actually, Wolfram was even confused at first at Yuri's unusual wordage until he realized that his lips felt a little warm. Did he just…?

"Y-you… KISSED me!" Yuri spat with much intelligence as he held his hand up to his lips.

Wolfram proceeded to top Yuri in his intelligence by opening and closing his mouth like a fish. The shock was too much to brush it off while he couldn't run away because A) they were stuck in a freezer and B) he was the one keeping Yuri from dying a cold death. So the best way to resolve the whole situation was to close his eyes in an attempt to pretend to disappear and fall down a dark hole so he never would resurface and face the situation at hand. Smooth.

Yuri, realizing the struggle from his partner, decided to bury his head into the blonde's chest because he as well didn't know what to really do. "You know," Gulp. "I… I'm just a little confused."

Did Wolfram hear him right? There wasn't a 'I hate your guts' or a 'the fiancé thing was a joke, get over it'… right?

"Sorry. I'm really selfish, ne?" With this, Yuri lifted his head and plastered on that goofy grin of his and blasted it full force on the poor head-over-heels-in-love-with-that-smile Wolfram. Said boy couldn't help but wrap his arms around the other to bring him into a hug-no wait, squeeze.

_Wait. What was that flicker? _Wolfram thought as he squinted his eyes to hopefully get a better view.

"Uh.. Wolf.." Yuri started to feel a little uncomfortable in the embrace.

_I swear I just saw something…_

"Er. This is kinda hurting."

_It couldn't be…_

"You can get off now, Wolfram."

_But what if it is?_

"OKAY. I'LL ADMIT IT. I LOVE YOU. NOW GET OFF!" Yuri used much force into his push and finally was able to breathe.

Wolfram, however, wasn't really paying attention. He quickly got up, unaffected by pushes from wimps, and took a closer inspection of what he saw slightly sticking out from one of the numerous boxes that sat in that room.

"A key."

Yuri hadn't opened his eyes since the shove. He now took the time to do so and was surprised at how far Wolfram was to him. Did he push him that far?

"Yuri, I think this is the key."

Oh, right. That. So, he didn't hear his love confession? Okay. That's cool. No big deal.

Sigh. "Really? C-cool! Let's g-get out of here!" The king sprung from where he was and took the key. Without another word, he grabbed ahold of Wolfram's hand and pulled him to the door. This action pleased the blonde prince greatly.

Finally opening the door, Yuri and Wolfram stepped out. Hand-in-hand. "Free~!" The double-black let out as he walked out of the Refrigerator o' Death.

Wolfram leaned up slightly and pecked Yuri's cheek that displayed a nice tinge of pink afterwards. "I love you too, by the way."

* * *

Three maids had watched the boys emerge and waited until they were far enough for them to rejoice on what they just witnessed. Forgetting all about the dinner and the whole reason why the nobles even ventured into the freezer in the first place, they proceeded to jump in glee until one stopped. Her expression brought the others to halt their cheers so that they may mentally ask what was the matter. Finally, she spoke. "That means no more Love Lottery." Shoulders slumped.

All but the redhead's. She giggled and brought a finger to her lips and winked. "Then we'll just have to keep it a secret." They got to see a beautiful sight and were still in business. Best. Day. Ever.

* * *

**HEYZ.** DONE. Mwahahaha! Didn't hit that two month mark! Though close...

haha. Okay. Sooo pikeebo actually typed "Eh? Eh? EHHHH? HAH...?" as a comment/review for 'This is Fun' and I thought it would be the PERFECT reaction of Yuri when he recieves his second kiss (cuz y' all rememba the OVA).

Thank you all soooo much for reviewing/alerting/favoriting. It helped:)


End file.
